That's What You Get, Kakashi
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: How long has this been going on? Iruka didn’t have any idea all he knew was that it has gone on long enough. It was time for a change and for Kakashi it see him. summary inside as well.


_**That's What You Get, Kakashi**_

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Naruto characters nor do I make money of my stories. I got the title from my all time favorite band's song "That's What You Get" by Paramore.

**Warning: **There's none really. It's just your basic angst and some light romance stuff; rated T.

**Summary: **How long has this been going on? Iruka didn't have any idea all he knew was that it has gone on long enough. IT was time for a change. After that night, there will be no turing back and no regrets. All he wants is to be seen by Kakashi. Kaka/Iru song-fic one-shot

_~No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt, so much? ~_

Iruka was walking through the streets of Konoha and thinking over all the things that Kakashi ever did. Most of them were stupid and idiotic things like falling out of a tree or running into the walls of the academy building.

What Kakashi did yesterday was something completely and utterly out of the blue; he asked Iruka to be his boyfriend. Now, he was heading to Kakashi's apartment to talk this over. Really, he doesn't know what he wants; to be with him or to not.

_~I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why?_

_All the possibilities…_

_Well I was wrong~_

When he reaches his apartment, however, he sees him making out with Genma or making it look that way. Maybe this was all a big mistake and he should decline his offer. Even though Iruka thought Kakashi loves him, he was wrong to think something such as that.

'No use crying over spilt milk. Forget him, Iruka, just forget him.' He thinks to his self and against what he thinks, he decides to visit him anyway. He hopes this is the right decision.

_~That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa. ~_

Later that day…..

"C'mon 'Ruka, just forget about him. You really don't need a person like him anyway. What happened to Anko?" Kotetsu asks Iruka. He, Izumo and Kotetsu were all sitting in a booth at the bar that most, if not all, ninja frequent.

Iruka was already on his fifth or sixth shot of sake. Izumo and Kotetsu don't even bother him about his drinking into the oblivion.

"It's just so hard. I mean, he always gave me this weird sort of look and then, just as the school lets out, he comes up and says, 'I love you Iruka, be my lover?' it was just a dumb wish. I knew I should have never believed him." Iruka takes another swing of sake and peers moodily into his, now empty, glass.

"Well, it can only get better, right?" Izumo asks hopefully and Iruka only shrugs his shoulders in reply and falls flat on his face. Both of his friends look at each other with worry and then pity to Iruka.

_~I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

'_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try… holding onto silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard. ~_

When Iruka wakes up the next morning, he feels like he's been ran over by a truck a thousands times. He has the headache of all the headaches. As he chances a glance to the window, he hisses in pain at the too bright light and ducks under his covers. He wishes that he could stay there forever.

Much to his displeasure, Izumo and Kotetsu drag him out of bed and tell him to get ready because they were taking him to dinner. They were surprised when he nearly threw every one of his objects in his room at them telling them to leave him alone. It was fortunate for them that they were ninja.

After several complications and many colorful vocabulary words Iruka was up and ready to go eat. He was shocked at how much time had flown by. Wasn't it morning when he woke up; maybe that was late afternoon or something of the sort? The more he thought about it, the more his headache raged on, the massive beast slamming into the bars of its cage.

After they leave the restaurant, Iruka thanks them and heads off to the public library to do some light research. What he didn't know was that a certain silver-haired Jounin would be there.

He reaches the library and quickly heads over to the "Psychology" section. Whether Kakashi likes him or not, the Chuunin will make him like him. There's always a technique you can pull on people sort of like the "Charm" to get your way.

When he finally finds his book titled, "Bitter Love and Twisted Romance" he smiles to himself and opens to skim through the Table of Contents finding exactly what he wanted. He quickly flips to page 455 and it's titled, "How to get the one you love" he smirks and begins to read through the whole chapter.

By the time he finishes, he smiles contently before thinking, 'There are so many different ways and possibilities, I wonder which one will work the best?' After this, Iruka walks up to the check-out line and checks out the book.

_~That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa. ~_

Just as he's about to leave the library, he spots a certain blob of sliver hair and heads over to him. It was typical that Kakashi would be in the "Icha-Icha Paridise" section. Against all his odds, he boldly walks up to him and gets his attention.

"Kakashi, may I talk to you for a moment?" The Jounin in turn turns to Iruka and smiles, or what Iruka thinks is a smile it's kind of hard to tell with the mask, and gives his consent. Choosing a pair of comfortable chairs, Iruka begins in nothing but a whisper.

"Kakashi, what do you really think of me? Do you even like me or were you just joking? Please, tell me the truth; do you like me or not?" He all but asks and the tall Jounin drops his smile and gets serious.

"Iruka, you mean the world to me. Nothing will ever change that. I meant what I said and I promise you that I'm not lying. What will it take for you to believe me?"

"Okay, why were you making out with Genma then? Can you tell me that much?" Kakashi chuckles and Iruka frowns worrying that his worst fear was to come true.

"We weren't making out. Genma had something stuck to his shoulder and it wouldn't come out so I used my teeth to pull it out. Is that why you're avoiding me now? You think that I love Genma and not you?" Kakashi leans over and lightly brushes his hot, moist lips against his before pulling away.

"Let's get going. How about we head over to my place then?" Kakashi asks Iruka and he can only nod his head in agreement.

_~Pain, make your way to me. (to me)_

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start… Start, hey! ~_

When they get to Kakashi's place, Iruka realizes just how clean it was; not a single item out of place at all. Unlike his where he had papers stacked to his ceiling to grade and balled sheets of paper with scrolls spread out all over the place.

By the time Kakashi closes the door and locks it, Iruka is already pinned to the off- white walls and stuck in what he believes is the hottest make out session he's ever experienced. Without his knowing, his heart starts to pound quicker and quicker until it settles with a calm peace and content-ness that he never felt before.

Once they were done making out Iruka falls onto Kakashi out cold and he carries him to his bed where the academy teacher can get all the sleep he needs.

_~Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much? ~_

The next morning Iruka gets up and showers then says good-bye to his new lover to head over to his place to grade some much needed papers before Monday strikes yet again.

When he unlocks his door, he's met with a surprise as his two best friends practically drag him to the dining room table where a huge breakfast was made.

"You guys didn't have to do this, you know." Both of them smile sheepishly.

"Well, seeing as to how you'll have to deal with annoying brats tomorrow, we figured the best thing we could do is make breakfast." Iruka blushes slightly at the statement and rolls his eyes,

"Whatever, it looks good so might as well not let it go to waste!" Without anymore conversation, Iruka digs into the great tasting food. Only when he takes a sip of his coffee, does Izumo start a conversation.

"So, what has you in such a cheery mood?" Iruka beams and swallows the scolding liquid down before responding.

"Well, I met Kakashi in the library last night and we talked for a while. After we talked and left the library we went to his apartment and from there one thing led to another before I found a new lover." When he finishes this sentence, Izumo and Kotetsu smile at their friend.

"Congrats. How about we go to the bar and celebrate?"

"Yeah, just make sure I don't drink enough to give myself a hangover!" With that they all laughed and Iruka couldn't possibly feel any better then he already did.

_~That's what you get when you let your heart win! Whoa. ~_

_~That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. ~_

After the drinks and his friends walked him home Iruka smiles to himself and meets Kakashi in his living room waving his hello and he stands up and pull Iruka into a comforting hug. Kakashi whispers in his ear, "Can you trust me to be your lover, Iruka? I promise I'll take good care of you." Iruka only nods his head and presses deeper into the warmth that was Kakashi.

_~I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. ~_

When they break the hug, Iruka smiles at the thought that he finally found someone he could trust other then his friends. That person was a silver haired Jounin called Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

**Credits: Well, this is my first song-fic that I've ever made on the site. I hope it was alright. I really tried my best to make the song fit. Either way, I hope you like this one-shot. Iruka shall be forever happy with Kakashi! Yay! **

**Well, it's late so I shall head off now!**

**With all thanks to her wonderful reviewers and other people,**

**ferret assassin nin**


End file.
